


Eliot Drabble

by TriaKane



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/TriaKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot reminisces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eliot Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that wanted out of my head this morning.

They think they know, but they don’t. 

They’re only guessing, and they’re wrong.

They don’t understand, and they never will.

They think Moreau used me, and he did, but I used him too. He saw my darkness, and coaxed and cajoled it from me until... that last day... when everything went too far.

I was lost.

I thought I was unredeemable until someone showed me a new way to hold a knife; a way to create instead of destroy.

And then a different man showed me another way to create and... transform.

Darkness gave way to light.

I was found.


End file.
